<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breathe by Pins_and_Patches</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073422">Breathe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pins_and_Patches/pseuds/Pins_and_Patches'>Pins_and_Patches</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda (Video Game 1986)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drowning, Gather round children it's time to suffer, Hyrule (Linked Universe)-centric, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Near Death, Stabbing, hyrule gets stabbed, i mean he's supposed to survive but i didn't like the aftermath part i wrote lmao, i'm just gonna start tagging my angst with that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:54:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pins_and_Patches/pseuds/Pins_and_Patches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Hyrule should've listened to Twilight when he said to be more careful.<br/>Because now he's trapped underwater with a stab wound in his chest, and he can't breathe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyrule &amp; Twilight (Linked Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breathe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hyrule, be careful,” Twilight commands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be perfectly fine, I promise,” Hyrule replies, not making any effort to move from the edge of the bridge where he stands. And Sokkala bridge isn’t even one of the large bridges like the Bridge of Hylia, where it’s at least slightly safe to fall.. He’s literally </span>
  <em>
    <span>asking</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get knocked off and die.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Twilight sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A Lizalfos turns to Hyrule and tries to swipe at him, but Sky acts quick, plunging the Master Sword into the Lizalfos’ body before it can even touch him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyrule lets out a breath. “Thanks, Sky. Saved my ass there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mention it,” Sky replies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns to Twilight, who scoffs. “See, Twi? Perfectly fine-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He draws in a strained gasp suddenly as a disgusting </span>
  <em>
    <span>shick</span>
  </em>
  <span> sound draws all of their attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blade of the Lizalfos’ sharp boomerang has been intercepted with Hyrule’s chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It hurts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hurts so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wants to scream, but he can't find his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stabbing pain in Hyrule’s chest is all he can focus on. Not the fact that, well, he’s been </span>
  <em>
    <span>stabbed</span>
  </em>
  <span> or the high speed at which he’s falling, not until his small body hits the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cold water shocks him and freezes his body to the core. He gasps, but immediately regrets it as his lungs fill with water. He coughs and instinctively draws in another breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Surface! I have to get to the surface.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks around, resisting the urge to breathe in once more, until he finds the light. He shoots up, gasping for air, and coughing as he struggles to tread water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He falls back under after a few seconds, sinking further and further. His arms are already starting to grow tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No. No. NO!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>With another burst of strength, he pushes back up, taking a deep breath when he breaks the surface tension of the water. He starts to cough once more, water spilling from between his lips. He’s so tired and he can’t breathe and...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he’s drifting away from the bridge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pit gnaws its way through his stomach as he realizes what’s about to happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The waterfall.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A million thoughts are racing through Hyrule’s head and all he can do is scream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tries to take a deep breath, hold it in for when he hits the water again, and if Hylia is merciful on him maybe he can swim to shore. </span>
  <em>
    <span>From there, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thinks, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll worry about the inhaling water thing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But upon impact with the water at the end of the massive drop, most of the air escapes his water-ridden lungs, he shoots to the bottom of the lake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pain courses through his foot and he whimpers, stifling a scream and pulling in, once again inhaling pure water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His stab wound is hurting even worse than before, and he feels completely immobile as he involuntarily coughs and chokes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks down at what’s caught his foot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rocks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s caught in a few rocks and if he doesn’t get out he’ll die.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He starts to feel light-headed. From asphyxiation, he thinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m going to die here.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Then a loose rock catches his eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He desperately grabs at it and starts to slam it against the rock his foot is stuck beneath, not caring that he’s repeatedly hitting his ankle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His abdomen burns with every move he makes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a minute or so, his vision is starting to go dark. He’s not sure how much longer he’ll make it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a desperate move, he picks up the rock with both hands, not caring where he’s aiming it, and slams down with all of his strength.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a loud crack, an even worse pain shoots through Hyrule’s ankle and he screams, inhaling yet another mouthful of water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels so tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he should be free.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only problem?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can’t move his foot to get the rock off, and the pain in his abdomen is unbearable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s shivering, he’s burning, and his head is hurting so badly.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is how I’m going to die</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The surface of the water seems tantalizingly close, but it’s so painfully far away…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He whimpers gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zelda, I’m so sorry…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His vision is fading once more. He can barely make out another figure in the water. Someone wearing blue armor that makes him look like a Zora, swimming rapidly towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even when the figure is only inches away from him, Hyrule’s vision is still too blurry, but he can see black markings on the person’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Twilight…?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s the last thing he remembers before the world fades into nothing, aside from a faint voice that has to be Twilight’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyrule! Hyrule, no, please stay awake! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stay awake!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>